Geikami Kazuki
'Background Information:' Academy to Genin: Kazuki didn’t have the easiest of lives like most of the children in Amegakure; his family wasn’t that well off and suffered a great deal from what he could remember. Each day they had to suffer scraping things to gather just so that they could have something to eat. He was orphaned at the age of eight, seeing as his parents had died in a scuffle just passed the land of rain borders. Ever since then he has closed his self-off to other people. He vowed to get stronger and the only way to do so was to become a ninja. He enrolled his self into the Academy a month after his parent’s death to keep his mind busy, and to further his goal of becoming stronger. Kazuki spent day and night training his body and mind preparing his self for passing the Academy exams. Month after month passed by as he trained and studied which left him a bit of a loner not that he talked to many people in the first place he much rather kept to his self anyway. His hard work and dedication paid off in the long run as he was able to pass the academy exams at the top of his class which created jealousy among his peers. This distinction just furthered the distance between him and the rest of his fellow Genin. Genin: Kazuki was placed on team one God’s disciples as a replacement for Yu Geikami for a short bit, and studied under the Amekag his self Kagato Uzumaki, Sparing with Yazuka Hyuga among other trainings.( Teammate Spar: Kazuki Vs Yazuka )A few months pass and the Chuunin exams came around which Kazuki decided he wasn’t ready to part take in the 200 An Chuunin and take a back seat that year. Now the year is 201 and Kazuki has been training harder than ever trying to master his Origami skills to prepare his self for the 201 Chuunin exams. Things began to slowly change for Kazuki when he met a young Uzumaki girl by the name of Kazuko he began to spend more time with her doing missions together. ( Kaz: Gathering Ingredients Mission ) Not long after that the pair became a group with the addition of Ryu and again they started to do missions and hang out together. ( Ame Orphans: Meet and Greet) Things began to progress quickly and Kazuko and Kazuki bumped into each other in the library where they were asked to complete a few tasks which ended up sparking a relationship between the two. ( Kaz-Kaz: Organize The Local Library ) Soon after Kazuki meet up with Kazuko, and Ryu it would seem they were destined to bet together. Kazuki had wanted to do a training session with Kazuko which he had never expected what would follow next. Ryuu ended up showing up at the training grounds as well. An order from the Kage himself had given them a team leader although Kazuki was still very unsure about even being in a team or having a leader he would follow down this road to see where it leads. ( Ame Orphans: Anbu and the New Team ) (( More to come )) 'Personality:' Kazuki Is very cold and nonchalant, he really doesn’t like the company of others but he will work with them to get any task accomplished. He is very calculating and always thinking ten steps ahead which most of the tie gets him in bind. He can be very stubborn and hard headed and sticks to his ways no matter if he is proven wrong or not. 'Behaviour:' Kazuki Keeps to his self and is pretty much a loner. He doesn’t have any friends and is always on the outside looking in, which he prefers it that way. Staying emotionally unattached to any and all he meets. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I'll give you paper cuts in places you never knew you had." 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Weapon of choice: Explosive Tags ( Paper Bombs) 'Strengths' *Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom *Above Average Stamina 'Weaknesses:' *Terrible Kyujutsu *Below Average Strength 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 (3) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '' '''Explosive Tags ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 20 (40) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): '''''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: * Stacks of Paper: 1,000 stacks of 100 each covered in a special toad oil to help protect against water and fire giving the paper a light blue color. (2) Total: 45 Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory - ''Sealed in Scroll'' * Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each);' 2 ( 8 ) * '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each); 2 ( 6 )'' * Small Glass Jar contaning Light Blue Toad Oil';' 1 ( 1 ) Total: 15 ''Armor: Speed: Strength 'Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank '''Jutsu List: * Transformation Technique - Rank E * Clone Technique - Rank E * Body Replacement - Rank E * Rope Escape Technique - Rank E * Unsealing Technique - Rank E * Enclosing Technique - Rank E * Genjutsu - Rank E Ninjutsu: * Chakra Levitation Technique' - Rank C' General Skills/Fighting Styles: * Killing Intent - D Rank * Silent Killing - D Rank * Body Flicker Technique - Rank D * Cloak of Invisibility Technique -Rank E * Sexy Technique -Rank E * First Aid - Rank E Geikami Clan Jutsu: *Dance of the Shikigami - Rank B *Paper Clone - Rank B *Paper Chakram Rank C *Paper Release: Paper Tomb - Rank C *Paper Shuriken - Rank D *Paper Release: Origami Wings - Rank D *Small Package - Rank D *Origami Shield - Rank D 'Wind Realease:' * Wind Release: Gal Palm - Rank C * Violent Whirlwind - Rank C * Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist - Rank C * Wind Release: Great Breakthrough - Rank C Fuinjutsu Technique: Fuinjutsu Tier: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory * Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm - Rank D 'Genjutsu:' * Spoken Word Genjutsu - Rank C * Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique - Rank D * Genjutsu Binding - Rank D 'Taijutsu ''Technique: Taijutsu: *Taijutsu Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Taijutsu Tier II - Allows use of C rank * One Thousand Years of Death - E Rank Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C * Manipulating Attack Blades - Rank C * Shadow Shuriken Technique - Rank D Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu: *Bukijutsu Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Bukijutsu Tier II - Allows use of C rank '''Roleplaying Library: Genin AME Orphans: A New Family: A Possibility Of A New Home - 12/3/15 - Casual Ame Genin Pirate Trouble 11/30/2015 - Rank C Kunisada & The Orphans: 1st Training Session - 11/22/15 - Training AME Orphans:Moving Day Blues:Team Home - 9/11/15 - Casual/Mission - Rank D Kaz and Kaz: A Healing New Home - 8/16/15 - Casual Kazuki: Bandit Trouble - 8/10/15 '''-''' Rank C Kaz: Delivery Troubles - 7/18/15' -''' Rank C'' AME Orphans: Pirate Trouble - 7/16/15' - Rank C'' Kaz-Ryuu: Bonding with a Rose - 7/12/15 - Casual Orphans And Pup:Help Out At The Hospital - 7/11/15 - Rank D Ame Orphans:Collecting Toad Oil - 7/9/2015 - Rank C Ame Orphans: Anbu and the New Team - 6/19/15 - Casual Kaz:Take a villagers dog on a walk - 5/1/15 - Rank D AME Orphans: Fish Dinner Dreams - 5/1/15 - Casual Ame Orphans: Catch The Fish - 4/30/15 - Rank D Kaz-Kaz: Organize The Local Library - 4/23/15 - Rank D Kazuki: Catch The Fish - 4/10/15 - Rank D Kazuki: Cat Rescue - 3/31/15 - Rank D Ame Orphans: Meet and Greet - 2/17/15 - Casual Kaz: Gathering Ingredients Mission - 12/29/14 - Rank C Teammate Spar: Kazuki Vs Yazuka - 8/29/14 - Spar Kazuki: Fix A Block In The Sewers 4/21/14 - Rank C '''Approved by: Kagato